


Until The Next Life

by jumals



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actress Lee Hyeri, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assistant Ahn Chyejun, CEO Choi Seungcheol, Comfort/Angst, Deep grievance, F/M, Heavy Angst, Long-Term Crush, Love rival Lee Hyeri-Kim Hana, Reborn - Freeform, reincarnated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumals/pseuds/jumals
Summary: Died in a deep grievance, Kim Hana reincarnated to redo certain things from happening again including to annihilate Choi Seungcheol's life. But what if of all the mistakes from her previous life was a misunderstanding, would she have the heart to make a hell of his life?





	1. Let's pretend nothing happened

**Author's Note:**

> This my first attempt to widen my range of writing in this very honourable platform! Thank you for making it to here and enjoy <3

Everything seemed to change in a blink of eyes. From love to hatred and one could name it like Heaven and Hell.

One night stand had turned her life upside down unlike what she heard, the one-night stand wouldn't be so bad. She felt misled by that vision until she, herself, experienced the misery. Perhaps it was pleasurable when they did it- she didn't even know with whom she had done it, but once the realization hit, she knew she's doomed.

Last night at the party, people didn't stop coming at her for endless toasts. She had lost count for sure when the alcohol knocked herself out to unconscious. After being lifted to a room by some stranger, she instantly felt giddy at the feeling of the bed. 

Soft and comfy.

But at some point, she felt herself lying on top of a sturdy chest and the warmth emitted from the body didn't help her to open her eyes in the comfort. While wriggling to the side of the bed, she heard a growl for below and stiff thing poking on her abdomen below. 

Although she has never seen it in real life she could tell it's something she didn't born with. Under the influence of alcohol, she couldn't think properly and acted recklessly by groping it and rubbed it sensually. 

It grew hot and uncomfortable on her own part so she mewled to be satisfied. What she didn't expect was that the man below her complied undoubtedly. He felt something tore within her when he barged in and he knew it was her first time. 

Guilt and lust, he'd consider the guilt after they finished as the lust overweight his conscience at the moment the girl on top of him responded to their intimate act. He felt satisfied and burnt with passion every second passed. 

But as the intensity intensified, she let out a noise to alarm him and that was when his sanity came running to him with a gush of guilt. He recognised this voice. His eyes widened in shock and to his amusement it was her, she was doing this with him!

After all, she was as drunk as he was so she could never remember their intimate night which suddenly hurt his pride. Her noise was long drowned to his compliance and they came to a stop with immense pleasure they'd miss on. 

He didn't wait a second when he finished and quickly ran to the bathroom to give a slap in his dream. He did slap himself but the worse was about to happen. He wasn't having a wet dream at all.

It did happen. He did it with her. He was happy a second but instantly replaced with self-blame. They did it without a single layer of protection on and what if she wasn't taking any morning pills. It was definitely her first and hadn't been in her concern to take any contraceptive pill when she was fully aware of her behaviour.

"I ruined her. . . I ruined her, I freaking ruined her!"

The next day she found herself alone on a strange bed. This wasn't her bed and the wall had changed overnight? Her bedroom wall was supposed to be light pink but this room has it ash grey.

Did she stumble anywhere last night when she wasted?

Oh crap!

As she was about to climb off the bed, her body seemed to stop functioning. She saw a splotch of red blood on the white bedsheet. Was this my blood? Why my lower abdomen sore so badly? She didn't dare to make the two worries into a sense, she started to shiver nervously.

She had sex with a stranger last night but she was fully on her clothes, her thought before might be wrong. She couldn't possibly have sex with someone or that someone had a moral sense to dress her back after they did it.

She felt miserable at the counter-attack of her own inner voice. It was her first time and she didn't know what she has to do next. Not long after she pondered with her brain, she came up with a decisive mind to ask for surveillance camera record of last night!

However, her lane of luck was still walking alongside when she saw a note on the coffee table. She limped toward it painfully and read the notice.

'About last night, let's meet at XX when you're up'

Was she going to meet the sexual intercourse partner from last night? With that thought, her heart leapt curiously. Leaving the hotel on her own while limping had left the bypassers impression on her. She had to face the humiliation she initiated.

Little did she know, someone was watching her every move in a hidden shadow. She looked so lost in her pure face, scared for her life that even the last spark in her eyes had lost dimmed.

"Follow that taxi," following her track to the place he wrote for her in silence for what he should say to her about last night. It was his fault, to begin with; he should've left her immediately when he felt her stirred up but he didn't. He should've stopped himself when she made a move unconsciously but he enjoyed it. He should've pushed her away when she was there but he loved her to miss his chance.

He had loved her but now he had ruined her, leaving a scar on her life. He tainted her in his advantage and he wouldn't forgive himself for that!

The vehicles came to a halt at the destination but only the person inside the car before the following one emerged out. Her eyes were red from crying and he clearly saw that. If the driver heard his heart's crushing, he'd think he was an asshole. 

In a while, he took out his phone to make a call. He dialled 11 figures effortlessly and hesitated before he pressed the green icon. His breath ragged wildly when she accepted his call, neither of them talking.

She was afraid it was a prank call and about to hang up when the other line spoke in a low voice.

"I'm busy, I can't meet you. Let's just pretend nothing happened last night and name a price," her heart felt as if it was pierced by something so sharp yet blunt at the end because it ached so much listening to his cold, insensitive tone. She didn't dare to let out a sob so she waited until her emotions placed calmly before answering.

"Can I at least know your name?" 

Tut tut tut. . . 

Even the person hung up on her, she helplessly continued talking, "Or an apology even?" her voice weakened as if the person had sucked the soul out of her body to play with. When she was young and immature, her parents' bits of advice never worry within her because she knew to take care of herself. People claimed her parents successfully taught her to be a decent lady and they envied their family. 

And now with this incident, wouldn't she become a speck of dirt to their good names?

Her parents eventually learnt the incident and put her for grounded for half a year that she almost attempted suicide because depression befell upon her. She had a miscarriage during her first trimester and that added despair to her life.

Her parents didn't tell anyone about their daughter's ill condition until they sold out the sick child to a man from her middle school. 

It happened to be Choi Seungcheol and that was when her life actually found its downfall.


	2. We killed her just like you wanted

Even after a few years of marriage, Hana didn't find herself as a married woman but very likely a home prostitute for Choi Seungcheol. 

He'd come home as per he wanted and every time he was present, he never sat for a perfect meal with her. Anytime and anywhere in the house, he'd make her strip all her clothes and satisfied his need.

She was scared when they did it because he never be gentle with her, torturing her with powerful thrusts until he reached climax. On occasional, he didn't even finish her and left the house wordlessly.

Last night was the first time the couple shared night after spent their energy on the wild activity. She was sleeping in the bedroom on her usual bedtime when the door suddenly forced open from outside. The next second, she was already underneath the man. Powerless, she held back the noises resulted from the pleasure and pain but mostly pain because Choi Seungcheol never loved her.

It was hard to enjoy the sensual gratification as the man on top her too didn't let out a single squeak except the harsh panting every now and then. It has been a few days he was out of the country and they didn't meet as frequent as she envisioned so this time of the action suffocated her with pain to death.

At last, she whimpered unwillingly and it caused the man's heart to shake violently. She never vocalized herself in bed and her resistance today was stronger than ever. He almost got softened and asked her what's wrong but that was against his agenda. 

In consequence, he bit on her neck and gripped her body as though she will be taken away. She counted the moment he was done with her and curled up a ball under the quilt until the water running in the bathroom stopped.

The night seemed too long to Hana's liking and the sore put her awake the whole night. Next to her was a beast in its sleep, so quiet that one would think he's not breathing at all. In the dawn, Hana slid down the bed and stayed in the living room, static.

The following day, Choi Seungcheol woke up with a vacant spot in the bed beside him. He frowned as a thought of her escaping flashed across. He rushed to find her and met with a quiet movement of her in the kitchen. He was worried if she ran away and seeing her still in the house, wearing the clothes he bought for her a sense of relief flood his heart.

Since he had taken care of his company without a single moment of rest, he called his assistant a day off. Nonetheless, he still received a call the moment he stepped into the living room. 

Walking silently to the living room, Choi Seungcheol took a phone call in the early morning. He glanced at the woman by the counter before isolating himself to the balcony.

It was like a habit of his and she felt peaceful without his figure presence. She balanced herself with great difficulty, pouring a glass of water to quench her clenching throat. Constantly, she'd look up to the balcony for his next move but he remained still against the cold, morning breeze. 

Perhaps, it was her sense had enhanced to create awareness from danger, she turned to the balcony area when the sliding glass door was opened. Choi Seungcheol was still engaged to the matter on his phone to notice the hateful gaze his wife had. But it didn't linger long as Hana decided to freshen up before going over her daily routine.

There was something running actively in her brain, couldn't let it conceal any longer, she stopped in her track. She had known his existence behind her so she opened her mouth. 

"I know it was you," his eyebrows stitched in confusion, trying to pick up her hint. She suddenly sneered confidently. "You raped me! You did rape me in the room!"

It was seven months ago when it happened. He, in silent, had pampered her with luxury without her knowledge in the hope of compensating his sin. He wouldn't have clicked if she didn't continue.

"I knew it was you, Choi Seungcheol. You wronged me till my own family sold me out to a rapist!" her frustration doubled and she gripped her hair at the root. Choi Seungcheol who was quiet since she lashed out finally spoke.

"I told you to name your price," a slap came across before he could dodge. Her bloodshot eyes glared into his. You tortured me this whole time and keeping your sin buried. Do you think I wouldn't know?

And this answer of yours was all you got to say? 

Choi Seungcheol didn't know how she knew it was him from the night seven months ago. "How did you know it was me?"

"Is that matter to you right now?" she scoffed with her teary eyes. "Let me tell you, Choi Seungcheol." "I saw the CCTV record from the hotel on 7th July in your study room."

"You went in without my permission?!" he cut her off angrily. There was a mishap and it was the CD in the room. He meant to tell her the real situation when he's finally accepted his wrong-doing but he couldn't help himself to hurt her whenever he's home. He saw his sin in those blank eyes. He hated himself so he vented out his rage on Hana.

"Yes, I went in there when you were sleeping. You never cared about me after it happened! You never explained it to me!" she sobbed loudly that his heart shook with increasing intensity. She never showed her weak side in front of him and now that he knew it was- after all a facade.

She went silent for a moment when Choi Seungcheol didn't try to offend himself either. Wiping the tears away, she said truthfully. "Kill me right now," She was willing to face death than living under a rapist's feet! Without waiting for him to reply, she stormed upstairs with determination. 

She always thought that man did have the desire to kill her one day but today, she was determined. She's going to make him kill her on her very initiative.

Choi Seungcheol followed her after his trail of mind received a piece of information. A loud crash of glasses and wooden furnishes were thrown to the floor was clear.

"Adeline! Open this door!" the locked door didn't help him control his anger too. Although the crashing came to an abrupt stop, he kept banging on the door. "Adeline!"

"I'm gonna kill you if you don't open the door!" he said furiously. The silence she made from inside worried him. "Adeline?" his rising tone was no longer motived with anger but panic. She didn't reply to his calling and everything turned noiseless.

He couldn't keep the patience within him, enforcing himself toward the door; once, twice and it broke open.

A line of blood circled her wrists and the image of her sitting mindlessly on the floor entered his line of sight. Contrasting to what he was going to yell at her, his heart shred to million self-blame.

"Are you f*cking crazy?!" he took her hand into his roughly and yanked her up. His fist clenched tight at her hung down head. The trickling blood on her skin sent his head frenzy. He hated blood and seeing she had hurt, he breathed painfully in his shaken state.

After he left the house, the maid he hired to take care of the household arrived. He had told her to take Hana to a hospital to take care of her wound. She didn't have any idea to how the mistress got the wound so she pulled an act by asking her herself and with sincere concern, she asked for Hana to visit a hospital,

"Make sure she doesn't know I told you to bring her to the hospital," "And please, take care of her. I won't be going home for awhile. . ."

While Hana had her body checked and dressed the wound by the nurse, Madam Lin sent a message to her boss. [Mrs is getting checked by the doctors, everything is fine.] After getting the result, Madan Lin once again sent her boss a message, [The doctor said the cuts weren't deep but for the time being, she shouldn't do anything outrageous. We're heading home now.] 

Her previous report didn't get a reply but the second one made him worried. [Is everything fine?] 

[Yes, everything is fine.] Madam Lin forgot to add the essential sentence out of hurry. Seeing the reply from the boss, she quickly typed him the reply to keep the boss rest assured. She shoved her phone into her bag and rush to escort the missus. 

When they were in the underground parking area, Uncle Yun already waited by the door they left to inside earlier. He then walked along with the women to the car waited in a hidden spot before heading off to their home. 

Putting herself with a stunt earlier at home, Hana felt tired to the bone and fell asleep in their way home. Although she wasn't preoccupied with so many works at home, she felt incessantly tired these days especially after serving for the beast.

At some point in her dream, she felt a forceful movement brought upon her body but didn't bother to open her eyes. It was so lucid so she was quite uncomfortable with what happening to her. She moaned in her sleep out of discomfort.

After struggling in her slumber, she stirred but only got greeted with herself was being tied to a bamboo raft vertically with the support of someone behind her. It wasn't a dream! 

Being entirely shocked, she squirmed and screamed for help. However, they were driven to some remote area that no one could hear her within 2 kilometres by any means her screaming for the attention of passer-by just gone to waste.

What surprised her was the people in allies- the people she trusted the most! 

Knowing that the target noticed their identities, they quickened their hands at work and made use of their last strength to push her into the violence stream; just waiting for her to be eaten alive. 

Her lips trembled violently before she could mutter their names. Once she calmed herself down a little, she opened her mouth. "Madam Lin. . . Uncle Yun. . . "

Then suddenly it made sense.

Choi Seungcheol must've paid them to kill her as well besides from taking care of her. What she said triggered him so it's even for him to kill her because she mentioned it in the first place! It was all true and if she told her parents about this, he could be sued by them. How smooth. Using her most trusted people to fall for his ruse.

Hana who hadn't come back to her sanity suddenly trailed to silence as if she was ready to take her death. Her rebellion had long stop and confused the others, but she seemed to ease their work. 

They saw her empty eyes looking forward to her own calamity, the reason to live had long since dimmed. Taking the matter into their hands easily, with a count of 3, they pushed the heavy raft tied with a woman to the monster.

At first, they heard a loud scream but just the second the raft flowed for a few metres, the screamed died down like the thrown thing just now was nothing but a lifeless object.

"Boss, we've killed her just like you wanted,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just want to let you guys know, I will post new chapters on Sat or Sun with reference to my username; Jumals. Jumal in Korean means weekend so yeah! >< Thank you for reading <3


	3. Don't act like a princess, wake up now!

After being drowned for who knew how long, she heard incoherent conversations by her ears. Maybe someone came to save me! The moment she opened her mouth, she didn't feel any water rushed into her mouth but the sore feeling from opening her mouth wide.

A second later she didn't feel cold and scared of drowning in the stream, thus she opened her eyes. A row of exclusive beauty products came into her line of sight. She gasped horrifyingly at the wonderful dream. 

Has she died?

Her muscles didn't flinch at all from the shock, afraid if she moved an inch everything in her vision right now will drive her back to her deadly fate. Her eyes wandered to check which heaven she arrived at but only got frightened by a string of knocking on the door. 

"Have you woken up yet?" A mighty yet familiar voice barged into her eardrums and interrupted her session in heaven. 'Mom? Did she die too?'

She didn't dare to move even though her mom suddenly appeared at the same heaven as her. This is weird. . .

"Don't act like a princess and wake up now, Kim Hana!" Her ear-piercing voice reached deep into her hearing, flinching her every muscle. What? Is this a dream or Purgatory or Heaven or Hell? She inhaled nervously before taking an initiative to pinch herself from whatever illusion she's having.

She shrieked as she pinched herself fairly hard. This is not a dream! Absolutely not a dream! Didn't she fall in a stream out of a scheme of someone? She didn't fall but was pushed! She almost jumped in excitement before she thought of someone, making the excitement died down in a wink.

Choi Seungcheol.

She turned to the side of her sleeping spot and didn't see a hot body at all. What? Is he already waking up and didn't wake her up together?

She jumped off the bed and quickly went out of the bedroom without taking a glance at her look. She carefully tip-toeing and peeking from her door to see the outside to find a shadow of the person she sought for. Her parents sitting by the dining table holding their chopsticks mid-air studying the bizarre actions of their child after waking up.

Their mouths opened in amusement when the girl suddenly tip-toed to the next room. "Did she dream of being a mime last night?" Her mom turned her head questioningly at her husband and he shuddered at the weird thought. 

Worse after worse, Hana continued her spying by attaching her ears by the guest room's door, trying hard to listen to any movement made inside the room. She hasn't noticed the eyes were on her. The housemaids shrank their necks in fright.

"Kim Hana!" Her body winced slightly at the ear-splitting call from her mom. She shushed the caller and gave them a killing glare if they made another sound that would stir up the beast.

"I don't know if I should feel scared giving birth to a crazy daughter or what but come here and have breakfast!" she sighed deeply and waved her to come to join them. A face full of question marks sat by the dining table and ate courteously as if she was eating with a king and queen.

After the suspicious breakfast the elders had to endure, Kim Hana didn't bother to leave the dining table instead she started to give them a black look. Her squinted eyes bored sharply into theirs as if they were communicating through it. 

These pair of good people couldn't have been her own parents! She remembered after an incident happened in her high school, her parents had turned ferocious to an extent she was forbidden from going out with friends anymore.

These two were totally different even though the woman yelled at her in the very morning, but still so different! She could even see the loving looks in their eyes toward her.

"Hana, are you alright?" His father couldn't stand any longer to the silence and broke it, trying to calm his uneasy heart. Hana seemed not to hear the ask so her mother nudged her slightly. She stirred a bit and looked to them in a sluggish state.

Hana's parents were in panic-stricken because she seemed to change a lot overnight! She was unusually careworn with those vacant eyes. His dad who adored her so much was the most affected seeing his daughter odd behaviour.

"Uh. . . I'll go to my bedroom first," without waiting for anyone to respond, she bolted up to her bedroom and panted quite harsh when the door closed behind her. 

Her body felt much lighter and healthier today. Weird and downright wrong! She checked her body herself and stepped out from her old time favourite pyjama to scan if there any love bites left by Seungcheol a few days ago and yesterday. . .? She remembered how long would his marks stayed on her body if he felt like ruining her that day but there's none! 

Naturally, she grabbed her breasts and felt them. She was definite that her breasts were bigger after she married Seungcheol but now they were rather small like when she was in high school.

No Choi Seungcheol, no hickeys, no strict parents, no big breasts (that's a shame), and mostly not died! 

Who is she? What is happening?

An idea struck in her precious brain as remembered a story which she read a long time ago and thought it wasn't making any sense. It was about a reincarnation of a woman; she woke up from a long, weird dream that she felt too lucid for her to think it was simply a dream. Afterwards, she went to seek for a psychic to find a solution to her uneasy heart and found out that she definitely had reborn to a new life. Had she foreseen the future from her past life, she remade the choices and redo certain things in order to prevent tragedies from happening.

It was the same for Hana, partially. She knew that wasn't a mere dream she could pass by after waking up, it must have something to do with her life! If she really reincarnated, Great Heaven has given her another chance to live!

Her reverie came short as a calendar on her old desk entered her line of sight. 

So now everything made sense; she had reborn and returned to 4 years before she met him. Her previous lifetime was messed up, she wanted to fix the loopholes missed before her eyes. If it was possible, she wanted to avoid meeting Choi Seungcheol at all costs. She must avoid that, yes. Their encounter brought hell to her previous life, juggled her love life into somewhat unpredictable but also she anticipated it without hesitation.

She, after all, had once learned to love him in her previous life. He filled her heart to the brim, gained her trust that she eventually tumbled into his cruel, dark abyss. She had experienced a lifetime loath and love.

Now that she had the chance to see where did it go wrong, she will absolutely thank the Heaven.

Choi Seungcheol, I will turn your life a living Hell.


	4. You're so mean

5th July 20XX.

She went out of the bathroom after having a pleasant time to herself and making a few plannings interlude. As she dried her hair, sitting quietly in front of the vanity table while waiting for a phone call, a smile crept upon her lips. 

In her previous lifetime, around 10 in the morning, she had received a phone call from one of her girl classmates. As she thought back what happened in her life frame, she had cut all the contacts with everyone, leaving quietly under their unobservant. But one day she received a call from a girl. Now that she realized it, a wave of insecurity hit her consciously.

While she was predicting the time, her ringtone travelled loudly in her room but not like before, she wasn't in rush to take the call but rather hesitant.

After it rang a few seconds, she finally swiped the screen and tapped for the speaker icon. Applying the moisturiser adequate in her routine, she listened insouciantly to the voice. She even mimicked the sentences and chuckled to her vile side.

"Remember Jeon Wonwoo from our class? The perfect guy all girls love, oh my! Oh-oh, he's having engagement on his birthday and invited everyone to the event. I thought you would love to go since. . . you know, it's Jeon Wonwoo!" the voice deliberately emphasized the guy's name in a sweeter tone as if she was deeply in love with him. 

Yeah, she loved him and all girls loved him or should she say, most of the girls. She never grew feelings for Jeon Wonwoo in her memory so matter-of-factly Jeon Wonwoo wasn't in her heart like other girls claimed.

She calmly hummed an "mhm" to her invitation. The caller heard the nonchalant answer and sighed, "Say, do you still like that secret guy?" she said, reminiscing the old story she thought anyone would forget after they listened to it. It was an unjustified rumour she once had in high school.

She was known as a brilliant student at the school. The whole neighbourhood wished they bore a talented child akin to Hana, therefore, Hana's family standard distinguished from others. Due to the comparison, the kids faced humiliation whenever they bumped into Hana.

One day, her name was sewn on a rumour with a boy she barely talked to. Basically, Hana was restricted by her parents from talking to any boys at the school. More or less, getting into a romantic relationship. But that rumour stained her reputation and caused downfall for the whole year.

Hana was stunned after the mention of it. She knew this would come, the sentence, same as in her previous life. However, she couldn't help but simply froze. "Hana? You still there?" 

Befuddled, she muttered something until she realized she was talking nonsense.

"I-I don't even know who the boy was. Never mention him anymore," she stuttered, her agitation was clearly audible in her tone. She cleared her throat, swerving to the main point and asked, "So when is the event?" Even though she had known it'd happen in two days time, she still asked.

After getting the date and venue, she hung up with a polite "goodbye". She pursed her lips forward in consideration. If she went to the banquet, the same mistake will take the wheel on her life but. . .

Before she died in her previous lifetime, Choi Seungcheol had gradually changed a bit to a better side. That was when she thought they could live happily together as a legally wedded couple but the reality wasn't as beautiful and perfect as the imagination but brought her to a misery finale. 

No, no. She won't fall for this trick anymore. If she had to banish the memories of them in a determination, she has to remind herself that Choi Seungcheol was the culprit to her death. That way she can bore fathomless hatred for him to her bone.

After a while, she immediately called someone that was still in her list of contact until she was hidden to the world. "Hello?" a hoarse voice emerged from the speaker to her ears. She smiled endearingly, her eyes wet in longing.

She sniffed in silent before speaking but the person simply cut her cue impatiently. "Who's this?" 

"It's me,"

". . . " she was met with a distinct noise in the background before the latter continued to guess. "Kim Hana? Kim Hana Adeline?!" she still remembered her. "You still remember me?"

"Of course I remember, you witch!" she screeched and sat up straight from her sleeping posture. She gripped tightly on the phone with excitement. Without waiting for the next line to talk, she spoke again. "How are you doing? Where did you go after the second year of high school and why didn't you contact me afterwards? Where are you now? Let's meet up!"

A series of questions were tossed at Hana and she chuckled at the enthusiasm of her old friend after getting her call. She couldn't help but curled a smile, at least she still has someone who remembers her.

After the latter's breathing calmed down, she let an audible low laugh before answering. "I'm fine, I moved out of the city, I was super busy, I'm at home and let's meet up!" she laughed again and followed by the person on the line. Her laughter was emotional as a tear flowed down her face. 

"I miss you. . ." Hana was shocked at the confession by her friend. In her previous lifetime, she longed to hear 'I miss you's from her relatives. Now that she had reborn, a few changes had her doubt her new life. Someone from her old memory told her something she craved to hear, I miss you. Her tear from laughing back then returned in grace, wetting her face.

"What a coincidence. I miss you too!" she hardly suppressed her emotion and sniffed while coming back to their conversation. "But you never said you missed me during high school,"

The other laughed loudly at her, "Are you trying to guilt-trip me?" She scoffed jokingly, "You always keep yourself alone back then after that, you disappeared without leaving a trace for us!" "You're so mean," she was aggrieved while a flash of Kim Hana, her best friend treated her and her foes indifferently after the rumoured incident. Later she stopped attending school only to know she had moved out of the city and she was very angry at that time because she heard the source in the school toilet!

Everyone from other classes knew but her. It was upsetting since they both knew each other for so long and to an extent, she had built trust in Hana. The latter fell sick for a week while her friend's news of changing school spread like wildfire at school.

Hana felt a gush of sadness laced in her friend's voice, sending her a gentle shook on her shoulder. She didn't quite understand this situation since it wasn't in memory of her previous lifetime. 

Unlike now, four years ago today she had tried calling her circle of friends in the hope she could meet them after years of parting. But she was too forgetful that her list of friends can be counted with one hand.

Hana was silent the second her friend stopped talking ages ago. "Hana? Are you there?" her gaze transfixed on her unoccupied left wrist until a voice came to get her back to sense. "Uh yeah, still here." Her comeback was stiff than ever. Before her friend got a chance to ask her if she was fine, Hana beat it to her and said in a hurried voice.

"You said you wanted to meet me, right? How about today at Times Square and what time are you free?" her intention to divert the sensitive topic was successful and she held her tongue until the answers she needed to be saved in her head. She didn't waste any time and hung up after they bid quiet goodbyes.

The phone call was suffocating her to death. Bringing her back to her previous life memories of departure, she felt a group of big hands were choking her neck. A myriad of dreadful events had happened before her eyes and on her herself. The more she persisted on mending the broken, the more pain she had to face in the journey. Sho won't stop this time around, she definitely will take an act of revenge on Choi Seungcheol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry to tell you that I have to halt my updates of this story for a few weeks because I'll be enrolling into university next week but I will present y'all more chapters this weekend as a peace-offering <3 Please share this story to your carat friends and do subscribe to my account because I'll publish more fanfics in the future ! Thank you *love love*


	5. Take me with you

The next day, the whole department got a breathing space after Mr Choi received a call in-between a meeting. Even most of them didn't involve in the meeting, the air outside was equally tense as the inside. 

The dark circle under Mr Choi's big, round eyes attracted the most attention from the employees. They heard Mr Choi had been lacking in sleep for the past three days because of a new project the company just signed. 

The meeting was just a discussion of roles but since their boss had spent a whole 3 days in the office, he significantly became picky in choosing the actors. Never in a million would Choi Seungcheol get his own hands on this kind of project but this time it's different. 

From becoming the biggest investor for the project to hand-pick the actors himself in a detailed manner, the board of directors were also powerless as they let the CEO made his decision. Not that they never went against the CEO but with their tiny consciences, they accepted the injustice with their eyes closed.

Under Mr Choi's keen attention, the scriptwriter too faced a big challenge in her life. She didn't realize that she's been holding her breath the entire discussion in the noiseless room. It was until Mr Choi's assistant told him he's got a call.

Choi Seungcheol thought it was from some unimportant director so he asked the assistant to decline it but it was from home that he finally excused himself from the meeting to take the call. The silent room just now filled with a wave sigh of relief after the assistant followed the CEO behind the glass door.

Finding a quiet place outside the meeting room, Choi Seungcheol pressed the accept button and put the phone on his ear. He was met with a cheerful "Oppa!" from the line.

"Mhm," was his response. His cold attitude has no exception towards anybody, including his relatives by blood.

"You know about Jeon Wonwoo oppa's birthday banquet?" so sudden? he thought. He glared suspiciously at his assistant.

"Yea,"

"Then how come you didn't tell me?!" she whined childishly across the line. Pouting at her brother's disdainful treatment she knew what he's going to say next so she beat it to him.

"Are you going to the party? Take me with you, can you?"

"I'm not going."

"What the heck? Isn't Wonwoo oppa your best friend? You didn't go last year and you might've hurt his dignity because of that! So you need to go this time!" she sounded angry but the next second, "What? You'll bring me to the party? Oh my, what a great brother the Heaven descended to me!" she shrieked in jubilant, creating her own monologue without seeking for his opinion. 

"You're busy, right? Go continue your work! I'll do the most important task on your behalf. Don't worry about it, yeah? Goodbye! Mwah!" he was in complete confusion after being hung up. What just happened? 

His assistant who listened to the whole conversation tried hard to conceal his laughter. Seeing his boss slowly recovered from the phone call, he quickly composed himself and stood straight behind him, closely.

"Mr Choi, the meeting."

-

18 hours ago.

After reaching home from the outing with her old friend, Hana entered her room with an attachment of gloom on her face. She plopped on the bed and stuffed her face into a pillow. Amidst that all, she remembered something had happened within this time in her previous life but she couldn't put the pieces together.

She needed to remember every moment from her previous life for she would live a smooth life this time. It felt weird that she anyhow didn't seem to pick a scene up from her memory. "What is it. . . It must be something I didn't do in a long time," 

While recalling her memory, she heard a soft knock on the door, waking her up. Caught off guard, she bolted up to the door and peeked. It's the maid. She was young; in her 30s but fate didn't do well on her and she ended working in their house as a maid.

"Miss Hana, you're home!" she beamed a smile. "I've cut some fruits for you and your drama is starting~" her shoulder danced in joy while emphasizing the sentence after 'and'. "What drama? Wait- wait. Oh yeah!" her sudden realization surprised the woman in front of her. She must think I'm super weird. One second asking what drama she talked about, and a second after looked like she knew the drama she talked about.

I'm confused too! How can I forget that I want to be an actress in my previous life!

"Let's watch it together," she offered the maid and ran towards the living room. She gasped in amusement with numerous fruits on the coffee table, the maid really did a good job in their house!

The drama she made an appearance was quite popular back then but she wasn't the main of the story. Walking randomly in the background, taking orders from the customers and not to mention her tiny screentime- she was just acting an insignificant minor role. 

During her previous lifetime, she didn't get enough exposure in the industry, making her a beautiful background in the drama. Although she was beautiful, luck wasn't on her side. She didn't have prominent memories of it too, that was why she didn't remember about it earlier.

Yet, the maid still hyped about it like she was the highlighted cast.

"Look- look! It's you, Miss Hana! Oh my, you're really outstanding. . ." the young maid admired the scene with her hands cupped her little face. She kept pointing at her in the screen excitedly while Hana barely caught her own shadow in the scene. 

"You sure are dumbstruck at my beauty," she shook her head while chuckling lowly at the pleasant reactions. In contrast, the standing woman behind a solo sofa showed her vigorous nod at the remark. "Miss Hana's expression is way better than her!" then she pointed at a woman who constantly appeared on the screen. It was the female lead. 

That sent her a gush of warmth and recognition from someone in the house. "What are you watching? Go back to work!" a yell-whisper voice interrupted the wonderful vibe. A rather old housemaid pulled the younger one away from the living room out of respect to the daughter of their patron.

"Look, it's the drama Miss Hana acting in!" She boasted again, more proudly. It caused the old woman to divert her eyes to the screen and saw a glimpse of their Miss Hana. She suddenly applauded when Hana smiled in the crowd of actors. Even if they said her smile was the highlight, bypasser would say they're just bootlicking her to gain favour! 

There's a lot of time when Hana was seen in a cafe; the team production had rented the cafe for a whole month just for a few scenes in it and she was filmed mostly at there with a few of other minor casts.

"Oh, look at Miss Hana's expression! So on point, right?" now the old woman's turn to bewitched by her not worth mentioning acting. She continued to get fed by their compliments until the end of today's episode. The gloom she brought back from earlier was now replaced with a rainbow on her face. Satisfied.

Meanwhile, in a room at HS Corp, a man in a white shirt with benign eyes gazed at the TV screen. The drama he was watching continuously showing more different faces as second passed but if one studied carefully, the man was staring blankly into the screen. Not paying much attention.

But only he knew that a woman who randomly walked behind everyone far from the camera focal point had an ability to seize him frozen. His mind kept a rewind of the woman's delicate expression. Her sweet smile was rare but every time it appeared on the screen, his eyes softened as if he had found his long-lost warmth. 

He never paid attention to the storyline until a scroll of credits was covering the entire screen to indicate the ending of today's episode. If before he was miserable from the responsibility he shoulder, now if he closed his eyes, he could simply make out the face of the woman he missed the most.

Anyone would tell he was sleeping in peace but as the assistant walked into the room, he peeked a little and sighed softly. The TV was still showing the channel he unusually watched so when he acknowledged it was his assistant, he didn't have to worry.

"I'm sorry, Mr Choi. I come to tell you that Miss Hyeri is waiting for you in the lounge." The volume of the TV was so low that Choi Seungcheol couldn't get away from the fact everything entered his hearing was clear crystal. The assistant's patience was taught well as he waited a few minutes passed until Choi Seungcheol finally opened his eyes.

Everyone in the company knew Lee Hyeri was a woman Mr Choi kept for so long. It made the employees certain of their relationship on the surface. 

Because Choi Seungcheol didn't give his reaction, the assistant quickly said some more. "She-" Just before he could make the situation less awkward, Choi Seungcheol made his comeback. "Send her home." 

That was it? Are those three words worth his time? This boss of him was indeed a royal pain in the ass!

"Alright, Mr Choi," he didn't ask any further, afraid if he touched the fire, it'd just hurt himself. He turned on his heels and was about to walk out of the office when the door was opened by an outside force.

"Choi Seungcheol~" there comes his nightmare. Ahn Chyejun who was used to hear people calling his boss 'Mr Choi', shook at the new call. No one had ever dare themselves to not use the honorific with the CEO but this woman had the gut to call him solely by his full name, let alone entering his office without his consent.

Choi Seungcheol who was resting in the sofa couldn't stand the intrusion and opened his eyes awake. He saw what's going on and ushered his assistant out without a verbal command. 

The girl smiled sheepishly as she ambled toward the sofa he was sitting on. She thought she'd hit a jackpot when the leisurely resting man in front of her didn't reject her presence like his typical behaviour.

She had come prepared; wearing a miniskirt that complimented her snow white legs and off-shoulder shirt for a special audience she has been keeping an eye on.

She deliberately sat next to him and shoved herself to his side. With an attempt to lure the stone, she said in a loving voice, "It's lunchtime, Mr Choi." Yet the man still had his eyes shut lifelessly. Today was really exciting for her to watch as the TV in the room which only entertained the people with finance news was showing a new side of the owner.

"A drama, really?" she excitedly grabbed the remote beside her but suddenly being pushed against the sofa. She thought she had success in seducing the man after she felt a weight on top of her with its eyes boring deep into hers.

The position was so awkward that she couldn't bring herself to speak up. It was a split second but to her, whom thriving hard for his love, felt the scene lasted a decade. The next second, she felt something was groping her ass and she responded with a moan. A satisfaction crept up within her, she let her body fell loose beneath the man.

It wasn't long until she was slapped with his word. "I need the remote, move your body," he said without a single emotion. The lust heat on her face was still there but slowly subsided to embarrassment heat.

After getting what he wanted, he didn't waste a second to peel his body off of her. 

She sat up too after she realized the missing of a male body on her. She didn't get to hide her embarrassment by watching the lively screen as Choi Seungcheol switched the TV off without hesitancy.

"Chyejun!" he hollered impatiently. The woman beside him was shocked at the loud volume of his voice and thought it was sexy. As soon as his name was called, the assistant rushed into the room and faced the angry boss. 'What did this woman do to get Mr Choi so angry, haih. . .' his heart complained.

"Yes, Mr Choi,"

He stood from the sofa and walked toward him in an irritated manner while saying, "Call the executive from the marketing department to arrange a brief meeting,"

"Now, Mr Choi?"

"Now!" period. Ahn Chyejun scrambled on his feet to find his direction and followed Choi Seungcheol who was heading out from his office. "Before that, bring her out," he didn't have to mention a whose name but his assistant already nodded and turned to the office back. He had a hard time to escort the intruder out of the office and call a taxi for her. 

"I'm sorry, Miss Hyeri. Mr Choi is very busy these days and not accepting any visitors into his office. You can make an appointment if you're wishing to meet him next time." He bowed necessarily before leaving the woman at the lobby. 

What the hell happened in the room to make the CEO like a bear with a sore head the entire day?


	6. What a shame

Hana didn't take much time in dressing up herself and decided on wearing a V neck tie-up dress with the yellow floral print since it was summer. She loved to wear this certain dress in secret at home in her adolescent period but unfortunately, her parents were uncompromising with her dressing preference. All she remembered was that the dress was kept hidden under her bed for a long time and she didn't know if the secret was discovered after she moved into Seungcheol's house.

She bent over the bed and saw a box where the dress located and smiled- knowing they had no interest in rummaging her room. She pulled out the dusty box and covered her nose from inhaling the thick dust then met the neat folded floral dress above other stuff. The floral dress seemed unchanged from her little memory and felt contented that finally, she can wear the dress without worrying getting punishment. 

Since she had returned to her younger self, the dress fitted perfectly on her slender body. After glancing over and over at her own body, Hana moved to put a decent makeup. She wasn't the type to put on a showy front to the public, hence she applied just a thin line of red lipstick and dabbed powder on her milky white face.

A while later, she received a single text from her friend saying she's on the way. As per usual, Hana told her parents that she's going to meet a friend and their home driver sent her off at the mall. Her habit of reporting everything to her parents hasn't faded away even after some years in adulthood. 

Their meeting took 3 hours long and in the middle of lunch, her friend opened up an old topic she tried to stay away from. As though Hana scared if her friend would sense something off with her, she rather kept a cold expression throughout the remembrance.

The latter understood that Hana was the victim when the rumoured started to spread so she stopped prodding to that subject. Changing to a better topic, she asked Hana's life after moving out of the school.

In the latter's memory, Hana's disappearance was horrible than death but now that she finally encountered another chance, she couldn't help but be curious. It was not long after Hana's parents were called by the school principal, her parents decided to send Hana to an acting academy as Hana always mentioned. She has a great interest in the entertainment industry thus her parents were lenient to let her pursue her dream. However, Hana's freedom wasn't as enjoyable as other kid's- she only had strict bodyguards as her friends. 

Woora felt Hana had gone through a phase of injustice while all she did was blaming Hana the entire time. She grabbed Hana's soft hands and caressed them; her hands shook slightly at the idea of how this friend of her had been keeping silence alone.

-

In an exclusive room.

"When are you gonna sign Hyeri up?" Jeonghan asked, laying back against the velvet sofa with some pretty young girls surrounded him with fruits. "Thank you, hun," he said as a girl fed him a peeled off grape into his mouth. He didn't forget to leave a kiss on her cheek, sending an envious squeal from the other girls. 

The man he asked before never opened his eyes since they arrived there. After listening to the flirty noise from the side, he winced coldly. "Don't know," and replied afterwards. Jeonghan thought the man has always interested in signing up an actress that followed him around for years into his company. But the latter's answer was surely uncertain.

"So she just follows you around in these years without any title? What a shame!" Jeonghan laughed and looked around at the girls causing them to laugh along. One of the girls came abruptly to embrace Jeonghan's waist.

Jeonghan didn't mind.

He even whispered to a girl that was peeling the skin of a grape. "You see, Mr Choi is alone there. Go entertain him," he proposed on behalf of the lonely man. His menacing aura was scaring the girl, she probably a newbie in service and Jeonghan chuckled at her petrified expression.

"For as long as I've been his friend, I never saw him eating a girl. Don't be afraid and go entertain him, alright?" Jeonghan again encouraged the girl without asking for consent from the man. As the girl approached the closed-eyes man, Jeonghan waited at the side with zeal. 

"Mr Choi, here's a grape for you," she emitted her sweet voice to offer the man her service but unlike Jeonghan, he didn't give any response. Not even a shake of his head. "Cheol, the girl wants to serve you," Jeonghan helped to ease the tension in the room but the result was worse. 

Choi Seungcheol opened his eyes and glared sharply at the petite girl before standing up, pushing the girl away from his sight altogether. The girl didn't stop at that and quickly caught the man's arm. "Mr Choi, please don't go. I will serve you better, I promise!" 

What she meant was, I will give you everything including my body. 

But what she got was definitely confirmed her curiosity of the rumours going around about his bitter attitude. "Go away before I kill you!" all the girls and Jeonghan heard his threatening remark and suddenly their lips were sealed to silence. 

The man didn't spare a glance towards anybody and took his thrown jacket at the corner of the sofa to leave the dirty place. Jeonghan who has been putting up with his antics yelled his name out of rage before the man got to the door.

"Choi Seungcheol!" Jeonghan knew he wasn't getting any answer from that and watched him leaving the place alone. His feet didn't falter at all instead, he felt even certain about leaving.

The girls gossiped among them while Jeonghan cooled down from his outburst just now. "Don't take his word to heart, girls." he smiled while assuring them especially the newbie. "Let's party tonight!"

After Choi Seungcheol left the room, he walked to a ceiling-to-floor window by the end of the corridor and lit up a cigarette. No one dared to bother him with greetings until one by one cigarette in between his index and middle fingers being replaced with a new stick. 

His eyes seemed transfixed at a spot, thinking deeply about something but in actuality, his mind had turned blank since he brought a stick to his lips. Drag after drag he took, countless people had passed behind him but he didn't care the least.

What could've got this man thinking so long? The man whose world was aloof from others, his eyes were empty as though his soul had left his body made everyone raked their brains to find a way in bringing back the warmth that once he had in the beginning. 

Choi Seungcheol didn't move for about an hour and he had burnt at least 10 sticks tonight. Feeling dried in his throat, he immediately decided to return home- or staying in his office again.

It's been three nights he spent sleeping in his office while working on some documents. His assistant, Ahn Chyejun, who cared a lot about his health advised him to have a good sleep at night and not to overwork himself. Occasionally, he would give a single nonchalant nod and other times he would just pretend deaf to his assistant's nagging. 

There's also a night he didn't get proper sleep because of his boss, like. . .

"Send me the 'A Piece of Us' script now,"

Sighing, he then said. "Mr Choi, it's 3 in the morning. Are you still at your office?"

". . . "

Feeling defeated, he climbed off the bed and walked to his laptop. "Alright, Mr Choi. I'm sending the script now," his boss didn't even spare him a 'thanks' but instantly hung up, leaving him in a daze.


End file.
